What would have happened if the Mega Volt failed
by Shyannada141
Summary: After failing to take down Lance with Mega Volt Yellow begs Lance that she'd do Anything for him to stop trying to kill all of humanity. GRANTEDSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

As the attack hit Lance head on Yellow felt very tired out and hoped that attack worked, but once the light cleared up Yellow gasped in shock, Lance was still there on his Aerodactyl with a smirk on his face. The attack it failed to blast him away and change his ideals had failed though at least the attack wasn't a big waste though everything on the ground was growing up flowers and trees making the land luscious with life. Yellow smiled as she watched Lugia go into the sea as everything become beautiful with life on the land that no one thought possibly could have life on it, she turned her eyes back to Lance who was glaring right at her making her gulp.

"I-its over Lance! The Gym Badges no longer have the power that you need! Just give up on trying to destroy humans!" Yellow shouted towards him as Dragonite flew towards Lance, Lance then noticed Dragonite was in bad shape and put his hand on Dragonite's head healing him quickly.

"No, just because you won this time doesn't mean I'm giving up my ideals just because of the loss of Lugia, I will bring all humans to an end!" He smirked as she frowned at him.

"But don't you see that the world needs both humans and Pokémon to live in harmony with one another? We could all live in peace! No more destruction! Please Lance! Give it up!" She cried as her hat flew off her head revealing her long blond hair that was in a ponytail. Lance blinked at the sight of her hair, he thought she was a boy, he can't believe he lost to girl!

"Why should I listen to a little girl like you? My plans will go on and there is nothing you can do about it," he stated looking away from her.

"Lance! I'll do anything you want! Please don't hurt anyone else!" She was panicking now, she would do anything to make him change his mind, and when she means anything she means it.

"Hmm... Tempting offer, you'd do anything for me?" He asked her with a rised eyebrow, she gulped, she would admit that she was scared but she'd keep her word no matter how terrible it was she'll do it.

"Yes, I'd do anything just to make you stop!" She whined as the pain in her body was making her very very sleepy.

"Then be my bride." This sent a shock though her body at what he just said to her.

"I'M ONLY 12!" she screamed at him.

"We don't have to get married right away, once your 18 I'll be back to marry you, I promise you that, but if you go back on your word I'd be back to destroy everything you hold dear. Now I must go, my beautiful bride to be," Lance rode his Aerodactyl away before Yellow passed out, and fall down into Red's waiting arms.

* * *

 ** _Six years later_**

* * *

Yellow stared at herself in the mirror, it had been six years since she made the agreement with Lance, today was their wedding day. Over the past few years, her and Lance had gotten to know each other and she hated to admit it, but she had fallen in love with him, her crush on Red was just that a crush which soon turned into a sibling bond between them. Lance on the other hand had gotten use to trusting others and would help take down people who hurt Pokémon, he even want head to head against a raging Legendary dragon type named Rayquaza who gone mad after team rocket tried capturing him. Lance manged to calm him and in the end Rayquaza wanted to join his team, he also had fallen in love with Yellow over the past few years and to be honest he was kind of nervous that he was getting married to her today. He couldn't believe that a beautiful woman like Yellow, a few months back he didn't know that he should force her into marrying him anymore so he wanted to make her happy. When he told her of this she refused to break off their deal and told him that she had fallen in love with him and didn't want anyone else but him, this made him very happy.

Now here they were at the altar staring at each other with love and happiness, Green was Yellow's maid of honor while Red and Blue were the man of honor for Lance. It was a fun wedding at the most part, Yellow was happy and so was Lance, and after their honeymoon Yellow was pregnant with Lance's children and they all lived happily ever after the end.


	2. AN

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
